


Simple man

by rosalina2124



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Steve gets seriously hurt will Nat be there for him when he needs her the most?





	Simple man

Chapter one

Warm heat radiates off of skin as I find myself squeezing his hand tightly and carding a hand through his hair. He’s in pure pain,and there’s absolutely nothing we can do for him,pain meds shitty enough don’t work,which sucks,it’s hard on everyone,really hard on him. He’s on his stomach,a vulnerable position for him,he can’t see what’s going on even with his head turned to the side,he can see me but he can’t see anyone else. There’s not many of us in the room,Bruce wanted it that way,for his sake,to keep him calmer,he has enough going on with the pain,he doesn’t need to be overwhelmed. It’s just me,him,and Bruce,everyone else got sent out to wait in the hallway for a long wait. We just finished up taking an x ray of his back,he got shot,and the bullet is somewhere in his lower back,and we needed a clearer picture of what we were looking at before doing surgery.

 

“Easy Steve,I’m right here,we’re going to get started alright,I need you to tell us if it gets too much alright babe,if it does we’ll give you a break”I murmur as I see Bruce come up behind him and I sense him flinch,he’s a little jumpy. “Ok,I think I’m ready Nat”he murmurs softly, “alright,it’s going to feel a little cold for a minute,I’m just putting antiseptic on,then I’ll make the first cut”he murmurs letting him know what’s happening,he made us promise we would let him know what was happening since he can’t see what’s going on. I sense him nod,then he starts,I watch as the antiseptic is put on his back,then it’s time for the first cut. I hold his hand tight as I see him make that first cut,I can see rivulets of blood run down his pale skin,and he winces,it’s taking all he has to not cry out in pain right now,I see a tear stain his cheek,so I wipe it away gently.

 

“Your doing great,just hang in there alright”I murmur carding a hand through his sweaty blond hair as his pained blue eyes meet mine. He’s so so done right now,and I get it,I hate putting him through this,more than anything,this is tough,but we need to get this bullet out before he heals and it causes more problems. I see him get the forceps and I see him stick it in the wound,he’s found the bullet after some poking and prodding,this won’t be pleasant for anybody. “God it hurts,I don’t think I can do it Nat”he murmurs softly wincing. God he looks so young,I normally consider him an older brother,but right now he’s a younger brother,and he just needs me to be there,he needs me to be strong for him as much as it sucks. “You can babe,all we’re asking is a little longer,just a little longer”I murmur carding my hand through his hair,watching his blue eyes meet mine,stained with tears.

 

I wipe the tears away as I feel him flinch in pain as he gets a hold of the bullet,then he pulls it out,metal clinking against metal. “Breathe,deep breaths for me Steve,the worst is over babe,it’s over,we’re just going to give you some stitches and your all done”I murmur as I see his free hand grasp the bar under the gurney for support. “OK”he murmurs softly,knowing he just needs to get through this,the rough part is over. I watch as he stitches him up and I can hear his shaky breathing,I want to take the pain away more than anything,it’s not easy on me,way not easy on me,but I need to be strong for him,he needs me to be the older sister,to hang tight for him. I whisper soft words into his ear,comforting words, to keep him steady,focused. “We’re almost there,I know this is hard,trust me,I know you’re scared,you’re in pain,but you can do it”I murmur softly as I run my hand down his dirt stained cheek. Before I know it it’s done,and he’s putting gauze on his back,then I help him get on his side,which pains him greatly. “I know babe,I know,is there anything we can give him to help with the pain”I ask comforting him and asking a question at the same time. He needs me to be an advocate for him right now,he’s not clear-headed enough to be,plus he won’t admit it when he’s in pain,he toughs it out,old habits die hard unfortunately. “I can try morphine, it’ll help at least for a little bit,he’ll probably burn it off in about 3 or 4 hours,but it’ll at least make him comfortable for now,the best way is to do an injection,I’ll make it quick,it’ll go in your hip,by doing it that way it’ll hopefully disperse slower”he says gently as I feel him flinch,he’s so done,he’s so so done. “I know babe,hang tough”I murmur softly as I feel him tremble as I card a hand through his hair,and crouch down to his level,taking his hands in mine as he nods,he just wants this done,can’t say I blame him.

 

I see him get behind him with a needle,and I see him pull the sheet down. I talk to him softly again as I see him insert the needle into his hip,and it’s over before he knows it,it pains him a little,but it’s over.He puts a band-aid on it,then I feel him let out a shaky breath. “Your all done babe,you’ve done so good Steve,is there anyway it would be OK for him to be back in his own bed,I think he might be more comfortable there”I murmur,knowing he’d rather be in his room than to be stuck in the infirmary again. “I don’t see why not,I’d like you to stay with him though just in case,I’ll come check on him in a few hours,give more meds as needed”he says gently as he starts cleaning up. “OK,I can stay with him, I’ll call Friday if we need anything,you ready big guy”I murmur as I kiss him on the forehead,we’re a lot more gentle with each other than we let on,we need it sometimes. “Y-yeah Nat”he murmurs softly,full heartedly trusting me. He lets me help him sit up,and he gets his balance. Once he does he lets me get him standing,he’s wobbly for a moment,but then he’s ok.

 

I wrap an arm around his waist,then we start to slowly make our way to his room. He lets me guide him and before we know it we’re there,and I guide him to his bed. He lets me help him sit down,then I crouch down to his level,putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to help you get changed alright babe, get you more comfortable,help you get cleaned up”I murmur softly,I know normally he’d be embarrassed but he doesn’t care right now,he’s tired and done,willing to let me help him when he needs it. “OK Nat,what time is it”he murmurs softly,sounding much younger than his 25 years. “It’s around 11”I murmur softly as I dig through his drawers finding a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He lets me help him change,then I go into his bathroom,finding a wash cloth,wetting it,and bringing it back to him. I sit on the bed beside him,and he lets me wipe his face gently,getting rid of the grime and dirt that has settled on his skin. Then I’m done,and he lets me help him lay down under the covers,on his side,and I put a pillow between his knees to make him more comfortable.

 

“Get some sleep alright, I’m going to go put this wash cloth away then I’ll get in bed with you alright”I murmur softly as I place a cool hand on his cheek. “OK”he murmurs tiredly as I kiss him on the forehead. Blue eyes flutter close as I card my hand through his hair one last time before I leave the room. He looks so innocent when he’s asleep,much younger than he seems, as tough as he acts he needs to be taken care of,more than he knows. I know this much I’ll be here for him through this,he’ll be taken care of like he hasn’t been before,and I’ll be here for him no matter what,he needs that,and he needs me right now.


End file.
